


baby baby boy

by strawberry (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Cockwarming, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/strawberry
Summary: sometimes, sehun justneeds.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 155





	baby baby boy

Sometimes, Sehun just needs.

He doesn’t care that Junmyeon is in the living room, or that Baekhyun will be with them in a couple of minutes. His head feels foggy as he walks into the room, slipping onto his knees in front of Junmyeon, right next to Junmyeon’s leg. He needs to forget everything that’s awaiting tomorrow — the next hour, too. He’s got a journal to remember them later, he’s got a crowded mind which isn’t efficient for anyone. For any kind of work. His white sweatpants and black sweatshirt aren’t really preferable for what he wants right now, either, but he can deal with it. Junmyeon and Baekhyun will take all of the responsibilities, take care of him.

Junmyeon indulges him without hesitation. He moves forward on the couch, acknowledges his presence with fingers threading through his hair, hums and leans in to headbutt Sehun’s forehead.

“Hi baby,” Junmyeon grins, presses a kiss where he headbutted Sehun. He returns to looking at his laptop. Whatever he’s watching on the laptop has most of Junmyeon’s attention, and it would’ve been _fine_. It really would’ve been fine if — if Sehun didn’t need it. 

“Hyung,” he calls, leans into the touch he’s getting. “Junmyeon-hyung, please.”

Junmyeon guides Sehun between his legs, a firm grip on Sehun’s hair as he pulls him forward. “Safeword, baby?”

Sehun recites the colour system they have, eyes closing as Junmyeon moves closer, his crotch so, so close to Sehun’s face.

“Do you need it, baby boy?” Junmyeon asks gently, he unzips his pants, takes his flaccid cock out. “Are you feeling needy? Want hyung’s cock to make you feel better?”

Sehun wants to mouth at it, take Junmyeon’s cock in his mouth, make it hard in his mouth and give Junmyeon the best blowjob in the whole week. But Junmyeon needs answers first — needs more verbal confirmation (and assurance) to even begin any scene. Especially if it’s unplanned like this one.

“Yes hyung, please.”

There isn’t much work to make Junmyeon hard, just some sucking, using his tongue on the tip, hands on the couch, between Junmyeon’s legs. He stares at the visible areas of Junmyeon’s cock as he suckles on it, once it’s fully hard, he starts bobbing his head, trying to take all of it.

“Feeling okay?”

Sehun hums around the cock easily. Junmyeon isn’t too much to take after a couple of minutes, even when he’s fully hard. Junmyeon frequently fucks Sehun’s mouth (at least once a week), Sehun can deepthroat it without triggering his gag reflex. Sehun relaxes around Junmyeon’s cock, he can _feel_ the tip touch the back of his throat.

The front door clicks, Sehun feels a wave of panic, but it’s cut down by Junmyeon’s gentle tug at his hair. _I’m here, I’ve got you_.

“I’m back~” Baekhyun sing-songs as he walks in. He peeks into the living room and chuckles at the scene. “You started without me?”

Junmyeon finally pushes Sehun’s head down, and Sehun returns to his work. He bobs his head, trying to breathe properly through his nose and pay attention to his boyfriends’ conversation. Baekhyun and Junmyeon talk about him like he isn’t right there, between Junmyeon’s legs, trying to feel better for whatever reason he wasn’t. They have a brief discussion about their work, Sehun doesn’t register further till Junmyeon speaks again.

“Sehunnie needed it,” Junmyeon says, he gestures Baekhyun close. “He might need you too.”

“Really?” Baekhyun sits closer to Junmyeon, pulling him into a kiss. “Does he want me to fuck him?”

Sehun makes a noise around Junmyeon’s cock, which makes Junmyeon groan and drops his head on the crook on Baekhyun’s neck. Baekhyun beams at Sehun. He brushes the strands of hair falling on Sehun’s forehead, and pushes his head forward a little. He obviously expects Sehun to gag. There’s a look of surprise when Sehun doesn’t, just easily takes all of Junmyeon’s cock.

“Holy shit,” Junmyeon moans.

Baekhyun looks at Junmyeon. “He doesn’t gag?”

“Not anymore,” Junmyeon sounds proud. Sehun feels his cock throb in his sweatpants. “I fuck his mouth a lot.”

Sehun removes his mouth from around Junmyeon’s cock in order to look at his boyfriends kiss. Baekhyun is just as filthy as Junmyeon is. They use their tongues more, lips barely touching. Junmyeon sucks on Baekhyun’s tongue like it’s a cock, and there’s a little bit of saliva dripping down Baekhyun’s lips. It’s a messy but pretty.

Baekhyun breaks the kiss to move Sehun’s mouth to Junmyeon’s cock again. He makes Sehun take all of Junmyeon’s cock, eyes wide as he watches all of Junmyeon’s cock disappear into Sehun’s mouth. Baekhyun’s new to their relationship, it’s only been three months. He has an array of surprise waiting for him.

“Fuck, baby,” Baekhyun is quickly on his knees, next to Sehun. He turns Sehun towards him and hurriedly kisses him. “Can’t wait to,” he cups Sehun’s jaw, kisses getting firmer and harder and needy. “Can’t wait to make you used to my cock. Like, like how you’re used to Junmyeon hyung’s.”

Sehun whimpers at the promise. “Please.”

They remain in the living room. Baekhyun goes into the bedroom to get the lube, and Sehun has to wait a whole minute for Baekhyun to return. Baekhyun’s fingers aren’t thick and short like Junmyeon’s, but they’re pretty. Pretty, pretty fingers and Sehun’s cock throbs with want.

Baekhyun tugs Sehun’s sweatpants and boxers off, one arm around Sehun’s thighs (so close to his cock) as he removes them entirely and tosses them away. “So cute,” Baekhyun chuckles. He runs a hand on Sehun’s ass, then dips it on his lower back, pressing there. “Arch your back, baby, c’mon.”

He bunches Sehun’s shirt near his waist as Sehun arches his back, moving closer to Baekhyun. Junmyeon and Baekhyun start squeezing his asscheeks, and Sehun isn’t complaining, because he gets to gently lick and kiss Junmyeon’s cock while being buried by Junmyeon’s soft cotton t-shirt and trousers.

“So squishy,” Baekhyun muses. He takes a handful of Sehun’s ass and squeezes it. His two fingers slip into Sehun’s hole easily. “Wow,” Baekhyun starts thrusting them in and out. “Did you prep yourself beforehand, baby?” He sounds impressed.

Sehun shakes his head.

“Oh?” Junmyeon stops playing with Sehun’s ass, leans back, and looks at Sehun with an eyebrow raised. “Is it the plug?”

“Yeah,” Sehun breathes loudly. Baekhyun adds third finger into his hole, and it burns just a little. The lube reduces the friction. The cold air feels odd around his cock, which is pressing against his abdomen, despite not getting any kind of attention. “It was pretty big.”

“He had buttplug in him?” Baekhyun’s fingers move rougher, stretching his rim — Sehun can feel Baekhyun’s pretty fingers against his walls, barely brushing his prostrate. Some part of him feels bad, but they’re adults with work — they can’t be together always, as much as he wants them to be. And sometimes, Sehun entirely forgets to tell either of them things. “You have a buttplug, baby?”

Junmyeon pats Sehun’s lower back, caresses whatever isn’t covered by Sehun’s sweatshirt. He isn’t sure why he’s wearing it at this point. “The whole day,” Junmyeon tells Baekhyun. “He _wanted_ it in the whole day.”

“Sehunnie is just needy, isn’t that right, baby?” Baekhyun adds another finger. Sehun whines loudly, unable to hold himself from pushing back into Baekhyun’s four fingers. “That’s right, you can’t help it. You just want to be filled — feel filled,” Baekhyun presses a kiss on Sehun’s butt. “You’ll take whatever you can get. Dick, fingers, plugs, vibrators, anything.”

“Dick,” Sehun whimpers. Baekhyun removes his fingers, then pats Sehun’s butt. Both of them laugh heartily, Baekhyun rubs a few circles on Sehun’s back, then pushes the sweatshirt further towards his chest. “Just your dicks.”

Junmyeon takes a hold of it and carefully pulls it from above Sehun’s head. “Cockslut.” Junmyeon says.

Baekhyun hums. “Yes.”

Sehun’s chest and face and neck and ears — everything feels too warm to be normal. He whines loudly and takes Junmyeon’s cock in his mouth to have something to focus on.

“I’ve got a little work to do,” Baekhyun says suddenly. Sehun and Junmyeon grumble. “I know I said I wouldn’t bring any work this week,” Baekhyun’s voice becomes smaller. “It’s really little, I’ll be done quickly.”

“Finish it soon,” Junmyeon says. Sehun is sure he has a pout on his lips, but he can’t see it clearly from under his lashes, in the angle. Junmyeon makes Sehun stop sucking his cock and pulls him up. “Will you keep me warm till he’s done, baby?”

Sehun nods. “Don’t want to do it without Baekhyunnie-hyung.”

Baekhyun gives both of them a kiss on the cheek, and runs to the bathroom to clean his hands. He can’t use his laptop with lubed fingers. Sehun straddles Junmyeon’s lap. He realizes both of his boyfriends are fully clothed. Junmyeon just has his cock out — for him. Sehun’s dick actually twitches.

“Someone’s excited,” Junmyeon giggles. He holds Sehun’s hips to help him sink down on his cock. Once he’s fully settled, arms around Junmyeon’s shoulders for more balance, Sehun does the mistake of rocking his hips a little. 

He moans. Junmyeon and Baekhyun chuckle. Oh. He didn’t realize Baekhyun is already on the loveseat nearby, typing away, but still paying attention to whatever is happening between them. Junmyeon trails a couple of kisses from Sehun’s neck to his chest. “You might’ve to finish up faster, Baekhyunnie, he’s gonna come just by sitting on my cock.”

“He could—” Baekhyun stops himself, then gasps. “We can try, making him come just by our cocks.”

Junmyeon leans forward, tilting his head prettily to kiss Sehun’s lips. “What do you say, baby?”

“It’s just a suggestion, Sehunnie,” Baekhyun adds quickly. “We’d be happy either way.”

“I know,” Sehun breathes. He kisses Junmyeon again. “I need to think about it.”

“Take as much time as you want, Sehunnie.”

Sehun’s another _I know_ dissolves into a moan when Junmyeon takes his left nipple into his mouth, thumbing the other one mercilessly. Junmyeon uses his teeth occasionally, and Sehun’s mouth doesn’t close till Junmyeon stops just for a second. Just to switch and pay more attention to another nipple.

“It’s becoming difficult to finish this, thanks to both of you,” Baekhyun groans.

“Then join us,” Sehun pouts. He shudders at a particular flick of tongue on his nipple. “You can fuck my mouth, hyung.”

“There’s so little left,” Baekhyun whines. “It’ll be a couple of minutes.”

“I can get both of you off in a couple of minutes,” Sehun counters. “You can take me together. It’ll be faster.”

Junmyeon bucks his hips, hissing a _fuck, Sehunnie_ and playfully bites at Sehun’s nipple. Sehun jolts. “Hey!” Junmyeon only laughs, smiles big and dopey.

He’s on the soft, lush carpet near the loveseat in no time. Junmyeon’s cock is still in his ass, and Baekhyun is struggling to remove his work pants, beyond turned on.

Baekhyun is soft on him first. Lets Sehun get adjusted to taking at least half of his cock (which Junmyeon just rams into his ass), before he starts carefully thrusting his cock into Sehun’s mouth.

Baekhyun’s hands — both of them tugging his hair — are in Sehun’s hair, keeping his head in the place to fuck his mouth right. He isn’t as loud as Junmyeon is (surprisingly so, he’s very loud in every occasion), but his balls hit Sehun’s chin sometimes, and if Sehun could look at Baekhyun properly, he’d see the twist in his face — how tight his eyes are squeezed shut, how hard he’s biting his bottom lip because he doesn’t like being loud.

“Baby, baby, baby,” Junmyeon is chanting behind him. He’s thrusting slower than Baekhyun, but each thrust as Sehun tumbling forward, Sehun’s arms prove insufficient to hold himself up. Thank God Baekhyun is holding his head. “You feel so good, baby. Baby boy, you’re so good, so perfect. My perfect baby.”

One of them stop for a couple of seconds from time to time, letting Sehun breathe at least once properly, before they continue thrusting their cocks into Sehun. Sehun thinks his knees and arms are going to give out soon.

“So close,” Baekhyun whimpers, then stops for a second. Sehun tongues at his cock and sucks. Baekhyun shudders. “Fuck, baby, I’m so close, baby.”

Baekhyun orgasms first, and Sehun swallows easily. Baekhyun stumbles back and slumps against the loveseat. After a few seconds, he moves forward, and lets Sehun lean on him as Junmyeon rides out his orgasm.

Junmyeon takes his cock out, and Sehun feels the cum drip out of his hole, running down his thighs. He pouts subconsciously.

“Let us take care of you,” Junmyeon whispers. He pulls Sehun into his lap, pours some lube on his fingers and wraps them around Sehun’s cock. “You’ve done so good baby, thank you so much for trusting us.”

“You did so well, baby, we’re so proud of you.” Baekhyun beams. He latches his mouth to Sehun’s nipple, muttering praises between the licking and kissing them.

Sehun is out of breath, trying to thrust into Junmyeon’s fist, Baekhyun’s mouth doing wonders to his chest. He moans and huffs, saying _hyung_ and _Junmyeon-hyung_ and _Baekhyun-hyung_ like a prayer. He fucking shudders as he cums — it ends up on Junmyeon’s hand and on Baekhyun’s forearm.

“So good for us,” Junmyeon whispers into his ear. “So good, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> i........ dont know. i tried. PLEASE let me know if you liked it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (or even if you didn't, tbh)


End file.
